Jacob
by amanda145
Summary: Inspired by my cousin Jacob. After being rescued, Kate has a new role in life. Mom. Post Island JATE, PB&J, JUN
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jacob

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** This was inspired by my baby cousin Jacob. After being rescued, Kate has a new role in life. Mom. (Post Island) JATE, PB&J, JUN

**Dedication:** I dedicate this to my cousin Jacob. We all have been waiting for you for 10 years. You are a miracle, and we all love you very much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything with Lost or the characters. The people at ABC and JJ, Damon, and Carlton do. I just like to write fanfics.

* * *

Kate woke up from a deep sleep. The medicine she was given helped. She had been through a rough day with lots of pain. Normal, but very new to her.

Kate couldn't believe how normal her life was now. After the whole ordeal on the island, her charges were dropped. With good reason too. The United States justice system figured all of the torturing that was caused to them by "the Others", or the radical group of ex-Dharma employees, was punishment enough. Their group had went through a lot and lost many people. But now, Kate was really free.

She hadn't seen a lot of the Oceanic survivors since being rescued. She missed everyone, especially Jack. Ben had convinced Jack that Kate didn't love him. But, Jack was the only one she truly loved. She had loved Sawyer, but only as a friend. Kate had never loved anyone like Jack. Not even Tom or her first husband. Jack was the only one. Adam to her Eve.

Now, lying in the hospital bed, she needed Jack the most. Kate was in Los Angelus, but this city was large and had many hiding places. She had been hiding from everyone for 6 months once her charges were dropped and she found out. Found out about him.

A soft whimpering came from the bassinet beside her. Kate gently got up and walked over, like the nurses showed her. She gazed at she beautiful baby walking up. Her son.

Kate picked him up and sat down in a chair. She undid her top to feed him. It was amazing how she could already tell what he wanted. _It must be my maternal instincts kicking in._ Kate smiled at the thought, wishing her mom could be here to see them.

This baby was such a surprise. He was definitely not expected. One of 2 things that sacred Kate was how she became pregnant. It had to have been caused by "the Others". She remembered blood being taken and being put under anesthesia. Then after being rescued, the morning sickness started. This led to today.

The other thing that scared her was who the baby's father was. The whole time on that island, she hadn't slept with anyone. But 2 people popped into her mind. The same two she was captured with.

Jack and Sawyer

However, there were problems telling them about the baby. For starters, Kate could never reach Sawyer. A few tears came to her eyes thinking about it. Then if she told Jack, he would assume the worst and not think it was his.

When her son was done eating, Kate changed him and sat back down on the bed with the baby. She looked at her beautiful son. His dark wavy hair coming in and memorizing blue eyes. All babies were born with blue eyes and most changed. Kate would be watching closely to see what her son's eyes would do. She hoped for green or brown.

Kate held her son close to her and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much."

Her son looked at her and yawned, making Kate giggle.

He would need a father, and Kate had to know. There was only one other person Kate could call.

With the baby in her lap, Kate picked up the phone and dialed the number. After 3 rings, it was picked up.

"Hello?" An Australian accented woman said.

"Claire. It's Kate."

"Oh my God! Kate! How are you?"

"Good, but I need to see you tonight."

"You're here in LA? Where?"

"In the hospital." Kate worried about saying that.

"Are you alright? Is Jack there?" Claire was clearly panicked.

"No. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Ok. I'll get Charlie to watch Aaron. Are you at St. Sebastian?"

"LA General. I can't let Jack see me right now."

"Ok." Claire was confused. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." Kate hung up knowing Claire wouldn't tell Jack, yet.

Kate glanced back down at her son. "Everything is going to be fine. Aunt Claire can help."

Kate prayed that she would know soon and figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! I'm glad you all like it so far. :)_

* * *

Claire walked into LA General Hospital. She had told Charlie that she had to go get some groceries. She would, but later. Kate needed her first. She found the main desk and a nurse named Julia. 

"Can I help you?" Julia asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Kate Austen."

The nurse typed in the name. "Yes. She's in the West Tower. Room 408."

"Thanks." Claire smiled as she made her way.

The hospital gave her a map, so she followed it to the West Tower. As Claire walked the hallways, she thought about what was going on. She hoped Kate was ok. For Jack not to know, it couldn't be that serious.

Claire hated to keep secrets. Especially from her family. Which now included Jack. It was a shock to learn she and Jack were siblings. Claire hadn't seen Christian in years. But after everything on the island, she glad to have Jack as her big brother. Whatever was going on with Kate was going to be hard to keep secret.

Claire got out of the elevator on the 4th floor. Kate's room was really close. She opened the door slowly.

"Kate?" Claire asked quietly.

"It's me." Kate replied, as Claire came in.

What Claire saw next shocked her. Kate was sitting up on the bed with a little baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. Claire could tell Kate must have given birth to him earlier that day, since the brunette seemed tired.

"Oh my! Kate! You had a baby?" Claire said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "I'm so sorry for not telling anyone. I just didn't know how." Tears were coming now.

"Katie it's ok. We're all here for you. Both of you." Claire smiled at the little boy, touching his little fist. "I knew you and Jack were close, but I didn't realize how. You need to tell him, it explains…"

"I can't. I don't know if he's Jack's." Kate admitted.

Claire eyes were wide. "Sawyer?"

"First, I have to tell you I never slept with either of them."

"But how?" Claire was confused.

"Ben." Kate said flat out.

Claire understood now. Kate had filled her and Sun in with what happened, when they came back from "the Others". "Ben's dead and he still causes so much damage. I just hope he didn't do more."

"Me too." Kate agreed. "But I need to know his father."

Claire realized what needed to be done. "You need a DNA test. And since you can't test Jack, you need me."

"You would be his aunt, if it's Jack."

"Ok. I could have one done here." Kate thanked her and they hugged. "Can I hold him?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Kate smiled and passed him over.

"Hi! You're such a cutie!" She said smiling down at the baby. "Have you named him yet Kate?"

"Not yet. Do you have any ideas?" Kate laughed.

"I know, it too me forever to name Aaron." Claire giggled. "Try the Bible. That's how Aaron's name came to me." Claire suggested.

"Ok." Kate felt uneasy, since she hadn't read her Bible in years. But she would try it.

"He already got your hair." Claire pointed out. "When are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow. I'm calling Sun later to fill her in. I'll need help and I can't drive."

"I think we'll have plenty of things for the little guy." She handed the baby back to Kate since visiting hours were coming to a close. "I better go and get the DNA test run. I'll see you tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Thanks again." Kate smiled.

Claire nodded as she left. Later, she was at the Genetics Lab getting the test set up, when she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Jack!

Worried, Claire ducked behind some chairs with the paper work. _What is Jack doing here?_

An older doctor was walking with Jack. Jack was dressed in a business suit, and the other doctor in the traditional white coat.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Shephard. You're insight helped with the case. It's the shame you won't work here." The older doctor said.

Jack smiled. "I'm good at St. Sebastian. Thanks anyway. Let me know if more help is needed."

They shook hands and left the lobby.

Claire got up and took a deep breath. _That was close._ She finished the paper work and submitted some of her hair to be compared to the baby's saliva.

"The results should be in, in about a week."

"Thanks." Claire smiled and left quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews!!! It will be a little while before Kate knows who the father is. This story is going to go a little slower than my other 2. But that should be a good thing. A Jack POV chapter will come tomorrow:)_

* * *

Kate placed her son in his play crib, which was in the living room. The baby was wrapped up all warmly and fast asleep. Kate rubbed her finger down his soft cheek and smiled. She never realized she could love someone so much.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Claire and Sun walked into the room.

"The house is beautiful." Sun smiled.

"How did you find this place?" Claire asked amazed.

Kate smiled as the 3 women sat at her kitchen table. "My dad, Sam. He used to own this house when he was stationed here. After we were rescued, dad gave it to me."

The house was quite large with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, and a spacious backyard. It was hidden from the main road among lots of trees. A place Kate could escape to.

"I would just love the privacy." Claire laughed. "DriveShaft is huge again, so people want autographs and pictures. We've even been in the tabloids."

"Not just that." Sun added. "We are all famous now for surviving the plane crash and "the Others". Did you hear about that documentary Wednesday on ABC?" She asked Kate.

"No." Kate answered truthfully. "I've been busy having a baby."

The girls laughed, and Claire said, "I did. They are supposed to focus on all of us. Everything that happened, mine and Jack's story, Charlie, Sun and Jin, Sayid, and you." Claire motioned towards Kate.

"At least the media hasn't seen me now. To them, I'm still missing." Feeling uncomfortable, Kate changed the subject. "Sun, how is Mia?" Kate asked.

"She's adorable. She's 3 months now and very playful. And just so you both know, Mia is Jin's." Sun revealed.

"That's great." Claire replied.

"Good. Jin won't ever have to know." Kate added.

Sun nodded. "I know what you're going through Kate. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Kate smiled at her friends.

* * *

The two women left, but gave Kate some extra baby things and pictures. Kate sat down on the couch to look through them, for framing. All of her friends were included. There was one of Jin, Sun, and Mia; one of Charlie, Claire, and Aaron; Locke and Eko; Hurley and Sayid; Desmond and Penelope, who was the one who rescued them all; one of Nikki and Paulo; an old picture of Shannon and Boone, another of Sawyer; and one of Jack smiling. Kate started to tear up seeing his face.

Kate got up and placed the picture in a frame next to one Claire printed off the computer of Kate and the baby.

"I love you Jack."

_God, please let my son be Jack's. I miss him so much._

What Claire told her at the hospital hit her. She found Sam's old Bible, one he gave to her. Kate didn't know where to start, but opened it to Genesis, the first book.

As she read, she looked at names. However, one person stuck out to her. Kate saw similarities with herself and Rebekkah. Rebekkah was chosen to be a part of a special family. One that would be the foundation and bloodline of Jesus. Rebekkah and Isaac had 2 sons, the younger being Jacob. As Kate read, Jacob would be the father of the 12 tribes of Israel, and would wrestle God and be renamed Israel.

Kate's son was crying. She rushed over to pick him up and get a bottle. After feeding him, she looked her little boy in the eyes.

"What do you think about the name Jacob?" Kate asked.

A smile came to her son's face.

"I like it too."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! And this chapter contains some spoilers from last night's episode._

* * *

"Shouldn't you be going home soon?" A young blonde nurse asked.

Jack looked up from his desk. "I will be Jamie. I just want to check on Amy first."

Jamie followed Jack into Amy's room. The 16 year old had surgery to repair some nerve damage on her spine earlier that day. She was now awake; with her mother Gail sitting beside her.

Jack got Amy's chart and looked it over. "You seem to be coming out of surgery fine. Any pain or swelling Amy?"

"No." The young girl replied.

"Dr. Shephard?" Gail asked. "Will Amy eventually be able to do cheerleading again?"

Jack's bedside manner had improved greatly since being on the island. With a caring smile he said, "She should be, but physical therapy comes first."

"Thanks." Gail smiled back.

Jack was about to leave, when Amy had another question.

"Dr. Shephard?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…, this might be personal, but have you heard from Kate?"

Jack's eyes grew large. "What?"

"Amy!" Gail snapped at her daughter, while Jamie smiled.

"What? I've read about Jack and Kate from the newspapers. They were supposed to be a couple. It's going to be on that documentary on ABC." Amy explained.

Jack was even more confused now. "There's going to be a documentary?"

"Yeah." Jamie responded now. "It's on Wednesday and it's for the 1 year crash anniversary. There's going to be interviews and profiles."

Jack finally remembered what they were talking about. A few months ago, Jack was contacted for interviews, but he denied them.

"I guess you haven't heard for her. I wanted things to work out for you two." Amy added.

* * *

After Jack left the hospital, he got in his car and headed towards Claire's. Charlie was on tour and Claire needed someone to stay with her and Aaron.

Ever since being rescued, Claire couldn't be alone. It was a fear implanted by "the Others". But Jack could help. He was her big brother, making her feel safe.

It had been a shock finding out about Claire. Jack knew Christian had an affair, but not another child. 20 years kept Jack from his sister, but not anymore. Claire and Aaron were a major part of his life now. And Charlie would be too. They were engaged and planning a wedding.

But there was one person Jack wanted in his life, but couldn't.

Kate

Jack loved her so much. Kate knew it, but she loved someone else. Made it clear that her choice was Sawyer. Ben had made Jack watch Kate confess it over and over to Pickett. It broke him. Since then, he never thought he'd love again.

But more horrible things happened before rescue. Too many people died. Boone, Shannon, Scott, Ana, Libby, Cindy, Eko, Sayid, and Sawyer.

Jack wished Sawyer wouldn't have died. Sure, Sawyer was rude and obnoxious, but he was loyal and a friend. They didn't know it until after rescue, but Sawyer left a daughter behind. Now, Cassidy was going to have to raise Clementine by herself. And Kate wouldn't be on the run again. She would still be a part of their lives.

"_Right, Doctor Giggles. Then everything would be just peachy."_

Jack could just picture Sawyer saying that to him right now. But, Jack felt responsible for Sawyer's death. Pickett, or Danny, killed him in a jealous rage. Making Kate suffer for him loosing Colleen. If only Jack had stopped them.

Before he knew it, Jack was at Claire's house. He knocked on the door and she opened it for him to come in.

"Hey!" Claire hugged him. "Thanks again."

"Anytime sis." Jack smiled as he put his bag on the floor.

He felt someone pulling on his jeans. "Aaron! You just keep getting bigger and bigger!" Jack lifted his nephew up, making the child giggle.

"I have dinner for you in the microwave, since it's late. And I think Aaron needs to go to bed." Claire suggested.

Aaron gave his mom a sad look making Jack say, "Can't he stay up a little bit?"

Claire gave Jack a stern look, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry bud. It's bedtime." Jack handed the 11 month old to his mom.

While Claire went up the stairs, Jack went into the kitchen. He got his food reheated and sat down at the table.

A picture fell from a stack of papers as he sat down. Jack picked it up and saw a newborn in a crib. The baby had dark wavy hair and large blue eyes. The picture made Jack smile.

Claire walked in and saw the smile. "That's the Jack we've been missing!"

"Who's the baby?" Jack handed Claire the picture.

"Oh." A weird look came over Claire's face. "It's just a friend of Charlie's and mine."

"Ok." Jack said as Claire sat down. "So, have you heard about this ABC documentary?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah. What do they think? We're celebrities?"

Jack laughed. "I guess so."

The two siblings talked for awhile before going to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! I'm not going to be able to put a new chapter up till Monday, so I hope you all like this one. I don't own the song, but I think it really fits Lost, Jate, all the other ships, and everday life. And I'll give a preview of next week at the bottom:)_

* * *

Kate had just given Jacob his first bath. The baby didn't like it, but all babies hated baths at first. She dried her son off and put him in a warm blue sleeper. She lifted Jacob in her arms, but she noticed something on the table. It was a sticky note attached to a cd. 

"That wasn't there before." Kate said to Jacob.

After placing Jacob in his playpen, Kate read the note.

_Kate,_

_I know you're worried about the baby, but I think this might help. The cd is very good an inspirational. Listen to #3 and think about your son, Jack, and all we went through together. God has a purpose for all of this._

_Claire_

Kate took the attached cd out. It was by an artist named Nichole Nordeman. Track 3 was called "Someday". She put the cd in her stereo and held Jacob in the rocking chair as she listened.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Jack was unpacking in the guest bedroom at Claire's, when he found a sticky note attached to a cd in there. Jack picked it up and read. 

_Jack,_

_I understand how much you miss Kate. You love her. Don't give up hope on seeing Kate again. Just listen to #3. God knows._

_Claire_

Jack giggled. _Typical Claire. _But, he listened to her and put the cd in his portable player.

* * *

_Someday – Nichole Nordeman_

_I believe in the rest of the story  
I believe there's still ink in the pen  
I have wasted my very last day  
Trying to change what happened way back when_

_I believe it's the human condition  
We all need to have answers to why  
More than ever, I'm ready to say that I  
Will still sleep peacefully  
With answers out of reach from me until_

_Someday all that's crazy  
All that's unexplained  
Will fall into place  
And someday all that's hazy  
Through a clouded glass  
Will be clear at last  
And sometimes we're just waiting  
For someday_

_We are born with a lingering hunger  
We are born to be unsatisfied  
We are strangers who can't help but wander  
And dream about the other side of_

_Someday all that's crazy  
All that's unexplained  
Will fall into place  
And someday all that's hazy  
Through a clouded glass  
Will be clear at last  
And sometimes we're just waiting  
For someday_

_Every puzzle's missing piece  
Every unsolved mystery  
More than half of every whole  
Rests in the Hands that hold you for someday_

_And Someday all that's crazy  
All that's unexplained  
Will be beautiful, beautiful  
And someday all that's hazy  
Through a clouded glass  
Will be clear at last  
And sometimes we're just waiting, and waiting_

_For Someday_

_We're just waiting_

_We are strangers_

* * *

Miles apart, both Kate and Jack heard the same song. If possible, their love for each other became stronger. Kate had a new hope about Jacob's parentage and seeing Jack again. While Jack's hope rose in finally having Kate back in his life. 

The both smiled, loving each other from afar.

* * *

_A/N: Next week Claire and Charlie's wedding plans are coming along; Claire has another close call with Jack and Kate; we see how things are going with Sun, Jin, and Mia; the documentary is aired, which has Jack and Kate seeing how their story is being told; Jack runs into Hurley and Desmond; and Jacob's father is revealed!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! I have midterms this week, but I promise that I will still update everyday this week:)_

* * *

"Hey love! The concert was a blast last night! We sold out!" Charlie excitedly said over the phone.

Claire beamed. "Congrats! That's awesome!"

"How are Kate and the baby doing?"

Claire had told Charlie everything she knew. She wasn't going to keep this secret from her future husband. "Really good. He's adorable. Kate's getting used to being a mom."

"The results come back Friday, right?"

"Yeah."

"I hope he's Jack's.

"Me too. I better get off before Jack wakes up. See you Tuesday."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Claire put the phone back on the charger. She picked up some of her bridal magazines and got some note paper.

Aaron was in his highchair eating Cheerios, when Jack walked in.

"Morning." Jack said with a yawn.

"Hey!" Claire responded. "Just the person I need. Do you like soft rose petal or lavender skies?" She held up two swatches of colors.

"Uh, pink, I guess." Jack sat down with some coffee and toast.

"Pink it is." Claire jotted the notes down.

"At least you don't have to go through this for a long time." Jack said to Aaron, as Claire laughed.

Jack got a bowl and put some Cheerios in it. Unlike Aaron, he added milk. "Thanks for the cd."

Claire looked up and smiled. "You're welcome." She knew that song would help. Hopefully, someday would come soon.

The phone rang again and Claire picked it up. "Littleton – Pace residence."

"Hey Claire." Kate said into the phone.

"Hi." She looked at Jack, hoping he didn't notice her awkwardness.

"Thanks for the cd. It really helped."

"You're welcome."

"It made me really think of Jack. How much I miss him."

Claire looked at her brother, wanting to tell him who she was talking to. "I figured it would."

"Also, your idea worked. I named my son!"

"What is it?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Jacob."

"Aw! That's really cute!" Claire beamed.

Jack decided to leave Claire on the phone. He didn't want to get involved in girl talk. "I'm going to take Aaron and see if anything is on TV."

"Ok." Claire said, while worrying.

"Was that Jack?" Kate asked worried.

"Yeah." Claire replied as Jack and Aaron left the kitchen.

"He doesn't know it's me?"

"No. Everything is ok."

"How long will he be there?"

"Till Tuesday."

"Oh. When Charlie gets back. I forgot you said that." Kate tried to apologize.

"That's ok. We only have to do this for 5 more days."

"Thanks again."

With that, Claire hung up the phone. _That makes 3 close calls now. _She shook her head.

"Hey, the Red Sox's are on later!" Jack shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Claire called back. She wasn't going to miss her family's favorite team.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! And Happy Halloween:)_

* * *

Mia was now learning to sit up. She was in her carrier, while Sun was making breakfast.

"Good morning!" Jin kissed Sun as he walked into the kitchen. "How are my favorite girls?"

"We're fine!" Sun kissed him back as Mia smiled.

As usual Monday mornings, Jin sat down at their table. He was dressed in a suit, since he has gotten a job with an insurance agency as a translator. His English was just as good as Sun's. Sun joined him at the table with breakfast all ready.

As they ate, they made small talk, but Jin has a question for her.

"Sun, what's with Mia's old toys being packed?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. A neighbor had a baby and asked it I could let them have some of Mia's old things." She said with a smile, making her lie believable. But part of it was true.

"Ok. Well, I better head off to work." Jin said as he rose from the table.

He kissed his wife goodbye, and held Mia and kissed her forehead.

After his car pulled out, Sun got her coat. "Ready to go see Aunt Kate and cousin Jacob?"

Mia laughed as her mother picked up.

* * *

Kate had just changed Jacob, when her doorbell rang. When she opened the door, Sun and Mia were there. Mia was in a light purple dress with a matching hat.

"Sun! Mia is so adorable!" Kate said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks." Sun smiled. "This bag is for Jacob. I love that name. It's fitting for him."

"Thank you. Just let me go grab a few things and we can leave."

Sun nodded and Kate headed upstairs. Kate needed groceries, but no driving was allowed yet. She couldn't risk being caught, so she grabbed a green hoodie, Red Soxs hat, and sunglasses. It would hide her appearance somewhat.

When she met Sun and Mia downstairs, she picked up Jacob, his car seat, and her purse. Sun was driving, and Jacob and Mia were put in their car seats in the back. Kate got into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Thanks again Sun."

"Anytime."

* * *

Hoping not to be spotted, Sun and Kate went in separate. Kate was now pushing her shopping cart with a sleeping Jacob inside. Her cart was loaded down with diapers and food. Kate silently laughed, since she never thought she would be able to be a mom. However, the Lord had provided a way. Just like her daddy used to tell her.

As Kate was looking though some fruit, an older woman came up to her.

"Your son is very beautiful."

"Thank you." Kate smiled.

"His father must be so proud."

"He is." Kate lied. She was glad she had sunglasses on, so the lady wouldn't see her tears forming.

As she went though checkout, Kate spotted someone. _It can't be! _His back was towards her, but he looked so familiar. The same dark brown hair, slight stubble, and height. The same man she wanted to see so badly. _Jack?_

As Kate's heart beat faster, the man turned around. It was no one Kate knew.

"Miss?"

Kate turned back to the cashier. "I'm sorry." She paid and made her way to Sun's car.

After putting the bags and Jacob in his seat next to Mia, Kate got in the car.

"Only 4 more days." Sun smiled at her friend.

"I know." Kate nodded.

Sun drove back towards Kate's house, hoping that she was right about who Jacob resembled.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Tomorrow is going to be the documentary chapter, then Friday is the big reveal:)_

* * *

Jack was glad he had taken these 2 weeks off from work. He was getting a much needed break and some time to spend with his sister and nephew. Not to mention, the one year anniversary of the plane crash was in 2 days. So much had changed in one year. 

Jack started to wonder where Kate was again. He hoped she was safe and happy.

A knock came to Claire's door, making Jack jump.

_It's too early for Charlie to be back._

Claire and Aaron were at the airport waiting for Charlie's plane. It came in at 3.

The time was now 2:42.

Jack got to the door and opened it.

"Long time, no see brother!" Desmond smiled widely.

"Can the welcoming party come in dude?" Hurley asked with a grin.

Jack laughed at his friends. "Hey guys! Come on in. Charlie and Claire will be back soon."

The 2 men entered the house. Desmond put some beer in the fridge, after handing one to Jack. "What's a welcome party without beer?"

The guys laughed as Jack opened up his.

"So, how's Pen doing?" Jack asked.

"Great! We're expecting! Turing into the bloody Beatles song "Oh Blah Di". Desmond beamed. He and Penelope got married right after rescue.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Hurley replied.

"Congrats. You two deserve it." Jack added.

"Thanks. Anything new for the doctor?" Desmond asked.

"Besides many patients, not that much. That's why I'm glad for a vacation."

Hurley looked uneasy. "So Jack. Um… Have you heard anything? It's almost been a year."

Both men looked at Jack for his answer. However, he shook his head. "No."

"Oh." Hurley said disappointed.

"Don't worry brother. You'll hear from her soon." Desmond told Jack flat out.

Jack and Hurley looked over with shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

"Keep the faith." Desmond smiled knowingly.

"We're home!" Claire, holding Aaron, and Charlie both said.

"Hey guys! You're early!" Jack said surprised.

"My flight came in early. The concerts were bloody brilliant! I've never played in front of that many people." Charlie explained.

The 5 of them went out to the back patio to talk and catch up.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get on yesterday. I've been loaded done with work on my midterms for college. It's been a crazy week. I promise that Jacob's father will be revealed Monday!!! And I'll updated more like normal. But I hope you all love this chapter:)_

* * *

Jack turned on the TV in his apartment. It was Wednesday, and the documentary was getting ready to come on. He wasn't going to watch it fearing painful memories would resurface. However, some talking with Claire and his mother, Margo, had helped. Jack was now waiting to see what stories were going to be told.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate placed a sleeping Jacob in his bassinet, next to her bed. She then sat down on her bed and turned her TV on. She was going to watch the documentary and see what was going on with her friends from the island. Kate also had a tissue box and a pillow to hold during it, for when her emotions got her.

* * *

As the hour went on, the ABC special, called "The Crash of Flight 815", focused on a lot of stories. It started with Benjamin Linus and his crazy idea of creating a perfect family for himself, by purposely crashing choosing the castaways. Then it went to focus on Claire and Jack's family, Charlie's drug addiction and turnaround, Hurley's tragic story and overcoming, Desmond and Penelope's relationship and rescue, the deaths, and the births. However, one more story was left to be told.

"_Welcome back to 'The Crash of Flight 815'. I'm John Stossel."_

"_And I'm Elizabeth Vargass. After all we've seen so far, many things happened on that South Pacific Island. However, one more story needs to be told. One of love between 2 very unlikely people."_

_Narrated by Elizabeth Vargass_

_"48 people survived out of the Fuselage section, not knowing about the experiments Ben had planned. Their instincts were to survive and ban together. This caused many relationships to form. One of which being between 2 of the group's leaders. Jack Shephard and Katherine Austen."_

In 2 homes, Jack and Kate were stunned to hear their names. They had no idea how their story was being depicted.

_"As we saw earlier, Jack was a wealthy doctor's son in Los Angelus. Having a very different lifestyle from Kate._

"_Katherine grew up in Cedar Falls, Iowa, with her mother Diane. Kate's father Sam was a sergeant in the United States Army. Her parents divorced when Kate was 5 years old. Soon after, she and her mother lived in an abusive home with Wayne Jansen. A man Kate would later kill for the years of abuse done to her and her mother, all the while not knowing Wayne was her biological father._

"_After being caught in Australia, Kate was on Oceanic Flight 815. According to fellow castaways, Jack was the first person Kate met. She even tended to one of his wounds. The 2 emerged as the island's leaders. A cause of redemption and belonging for both of them._

"_In the early days, Kate and Jack spent majority of their time together, growing closer with each passing day. Eventually becoming romantically involved. As this video footage from Hugo Rheyes shows, the 2 formed a loving bond."_

Footage Hurley shot with a video camera before the battery died came on screen. It was from the early days after the crash, with shots Jack and Kate golfing, laughing, joking, and even playing with Aaron. Kate and Jack were both in tears seeing themselves together again on their TVs.

_"However, the happiness would be short lived, when Jack, Kate, and James were taken by Ben's group. Linus used mind games, torture, and abuse to break all 3 of them. Eventually murder was committed. James "Sawyer" Ford, who was also held a deep affection for Kate, died at the hand of Daniel Pickett, a member of Ben's group know as "the Others"._

_"Ben was eventually killed when Juliet Linus, his wife, sided with the Oceanic survivors and stopped him from killing anyone else. John Locke led a rescue party to bring the 3 back. Jack and Kate were able to go back to their camp after Ben was killed._

_"But things had changed for them. Claire Littleton, Jack's sister, in her published diary says: 'They came back completely changed. Kate is more distant then ever. She won't let anyone in. Not even Jack.'_

_"Eventually, recuse came, and Kate's charges were dropped. However, Kate still disappeared. Most believe after everything that happened, she couldn't face Jack. Fearing that she would loose him. Jack meanwhile, is now back operating at St. Sebastian saving lives._

_"Will Jack and Katherine ever reunite? Time will tell. But there is always hope."_

"Oh my God." Kate and Jack both said at the same time. They were stunned. Their whole story had been portrayed as a romance between 2 star crossed people. Maybe it really was like that.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! It's finally time to see who Jacob's father is!!!_

* * *

Claire was putting Aaron down for his nap, when a loud knock came from the door. She rushed down the stairs to get it. 

After opening the door, a young delivery man stood there with an envelope. "Miss. Littleton?"

"Yes." Claire replied.

"Sign here." He handed her a clipboard.

She did and the envelope was given to her. The top left corner was marked saying Los Angelus General Hospital Genetics Lab.

Charlie came into the room after the door was shut. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Claire replied nervously turning the envelope.

"I'll watch Aaron love. Go to Kate's." Charlie offered.

* * *

Kate just sat next to Claire holding the envelope. Jacob was asleep again, and she was so nervous. She would finally know her son's father. 

Claire placed her hand on top of Kate's. "You don't have to open it up in front of me. You can do that by yourself if you want."

Kate nodded and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Taking Claire advice, she took the envelope into her bathroom and prayed.

_God, please help me through this. No matter what this test says. Guide me on the path you want me to take._

Kate gathered up her courage and tore open the envelope. She then pulled out the paper inside.

* * *

Claire nervously bit her fingernails while waiting. When she heard Kate's footsteps she stopped and worried. 

Kate walked into the room with her tear streaked face, holding the letter.

Claire had no idea what was going on. Kate's expression was blank.

"What is it?" Claire asked fearing for bad news.

However, what Kate said next shocked her.

"I think you need to start spoiling your nephew." Kate's smile widened.

"Nephew?" Claire asked with her eyes wide. "He's…"

"Jacob is Jack's son!" Kate beamed.

"Oh sweetie!" Claire ran to her friend and hugged her. This was the news she had prayed for.

Kate gave her the paper to look at with the results showing a positive match.

"I'm so happy." Kate said with tears of joy. "I just knew somehow."

"This is so awesome!" Claire giggled.

"Jack! I need to tell Jack!" Kate started to panic.

"We will. I have a plan." Claire assured her. "I will get Jack here tomorrow. The 3 of you need to be together."

"Thank you so much Claire. For everything." Kate said hugging her again.

Claire just nodded as Kate went over to her son. Jacob was awake now. As Kate looked at her son, she finally realized he was a perfect combination of her and Jack. Jacob had Jack's nose and smile, while he had her wavy hair and eyes.

Kate picked up her little boy and held him close. "You're finally going to see you dad tomorrow Jacob!"

Jacob looked at his mom and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: I hope it turned out how you all wanted!!! I was planning Jacob to be Jack's all along. Now, tomorrow starts the really good Jate and Jaby chapters!!! And hopefully it will cheer my fellow Jaters up a lot:)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! I have a feeling you all really like this chapter too!!! And there are some slight spoilers for tomorrow's episode "I Do". :)_

* * *

Jack looked out the window of Claire's car. They were heading into a different part of LA. It was more secluded and had lots of trees mixed with houses. It almost resembled somewhere in the Midwest. This was definitely not where Claire said they were going. 

"Um, Claire? I hope you know this isn't the way." Jack teased.

Claire looked over. "I know. It's a surprise. I didn't want to ruin it."

"So where are we going?"

Claire flashed a cheeky smile. "You'll see. Patience Jack." She tried to impersonate Locke.

Jack rolled his eyes and the two siblings burst into laughter.

Soon, Claire was driving again and Jack looked back out the window. As he stared at the trees, memories of Kate came flooding back. After watching the documentary, she was all he could think about. Regret was in his mind now. Jack wished he could go back and change things.

The car slowed down, interrupting Jack's thoughts. "We're here!" Claire smiled.

She turned the car into a long driveway. At first Jack didn't notice anything, but soon a two story house appeared behind the trees. It was a beautiful home with lots of flowers, trees, and land.

"Who's is this?" Jack asked.

Claire didn't reply, but a slight smile appeared on her face. She parked the car close to the garage, but didn't pull in. She opened her door and got out. Jack soon followed and walked with his sister to the front door.

The door was surprising unlocked and Claire walked in. Jack followed her into the house.

Jack took in the entire house. If possible, it was more breathtaking inside than out.

"How come you didn't tell me, you were moving?" Jack asked.

Claire gave him a sly smile and called out "We're here!"

Jack looked at Claire confused, but suddenly he heard footsteps from the kitchen. Then he saw the person he wanted to see so badly.

Kate

This was the 3rd time they had met like this. The first was after the cave in and Kate thought he was dead, giving him that hug. The second time was when Ben needed the surgery. Juliet brought Kate to him. Jack couldn't touch her through the glass, but he wanted to hold her so badly.

Now, Kate was here again. Tears were falling from both sets of eyes. Kate walked closer to him and a slight smile appeared.

"Hello Jack."

Jack was unknowing moving towards her. "Katie!"

She ran the final few steps falling into his arms. It felt so good for Jack to finally hold her again. To protect and comfort her. Kate buried her head into his chest as she cried and clung to him.

"I've missed you so much." Kate was able to get out.

Jack rubbed her back and whispered, "Oh God, I've missed you too."

Claire had tears of her own seeing them finally back together. "I'm going to give you two some privacy."

Jack nodded and gave his sister a looks of pure thanks. Claire nodded back and left the house.

Kate was still in his arms and she moved her head up. She started to giggle. "I guess you can take you coat off."

Jack chuckled right back. "Yeah, I guess I can."

They let go of each other so Jack could put his coat in the closet. When he was done, he walked back over to Kate and ran his fingers through her dark wavy hair.

"Why did you hide?" He asked, not meanly, but lovingly.

"I'll tell you, but there is something more important. Wait here." Kate placed a hand on Jack's chest to still him.

He nodded as Kate went into what had to be the living room. He waited a few minuets looking out the widow to see that Claire took the car a left.

"This is why I hid." Kate announced.

Jack turned around to look at her, but was stunned. In Kate's arms, she held a little baby boy.

He walked towards them till he was inches away. The little baby's eyes were open and he looked up to Jack.

Kate locked eyes with Jack and smiled. "This is Jacob. Our son."

Jack was in a state of shock. He looked back at the baby now seeing him and Kate. Jacob definitely had his mother's eyes. "Mine. But how? I mean, we never…"

"I know. Juliet and Ben implanted him in me. Maybe we should sit down."

Jack agreed and the 3 of them made their way into the living room. They sat on the couch, close to each other.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kate smiled.

"Yeah." Jack carefully received Jacob and held him close. "He's really mine?"

Kate nodded and reached for a paper. "Claire arranged a DNA test after he was born. We found out yesterday." She held the results for Jack to see.

A huge smile and tears of joy came to Jack's face. "A son! We have a son!" Jack looked down at his boy's content sleeping face. He was a father and so much love immediately came to him for his son. "Hey buddy! I'm your dad!" He bent and kissed his forehead. Kate was so happy to see her boys together. Jack then looked at Kate. "When was he born?"

"A week ago yesterday. His full name is Jacob Christian Shephard." She touched one of her little boy's fists.

"After me and my dad." Jack looked into Kate's beautiful green eyes.

Kate nodded. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was so worried." She said as she started to cry.

Holding Jacob with one arm, he cupped Kate's face with the other. "It's ok. I'm here now and I'm not leaving."

Kate laid her head on Jack's shoulder as his arm went around her. "Stay with us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Since Lost is being mean to the Jaters, my story is going to get fluffier and cuter!!! LOL :)_

* * *

"Let me sit this hear, that way when you burp him, spit up won't get on you." Kate put the burping cloth on Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks. This is a small amount, isn't it?" Jack asked holding the bottle.

"No. Jacob's doctor said we have to start off small."

"Ok." Jack replied as he went to get their son. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in 24 hours. Now, he had Kate and Jacob to care for.

Kate watched Jack feed their son in the rocking chair. She loved seeing that image. Her boys were together with her. She went back to washing the dishes from dinner with a grateful smile on her face.

It was getting late and soon it would be time for bed. Kate walked back in the living room to check on Jacob and Jack.

"How's he doing?" Kate asked sitting down.

"Good." Jack rubbed his son's back, as the baby laid against his shoulder. "He just gave a massive burp."

"Good boy Jacob!" Kate said in a higher pitched voice.

The baby raised his head to find his mother.

Jack was amazed. "He moved his head!" Most babies' necks had to develop movement over a period of time.

"He's a strong little man." Both parents giggled over this. "Claire, brought some of your things before she left. That way you'll have clothes."

"Thanks. I'll just put them in the guest bedroom." Jack offered.

"Actually, um, I was wondering if you could, um, sleep in my room with me and Jacob?" Kate asked really shyly with her face getting flushed.

Jack gave her a loving smile. "Sure."

After Jacob was changed, the 3 of them went into Kate's bedroom. Jack placed Jacob in his bassinet. Kate's bedroom was really large. There was a queen size bed, sofa, Jacob's bassinet, a closet, dressers, a TV, and a bathroom.

"How long is Jacob going to sleep in here?" Jack asked curious.

"Until I feel he's ready for his own room." Kate said going through her dresser.

"You mean until you're ready, right?" Jack asked crossing the room.

Kate laughed. "I just want to be there when he needs something."

"You will be. And I will too." Jack replied, making Kate smile.

Jack then went through his bag Claire brought. _She must have packed about a week's worth_, he thought. He got out a t-shirt to change into for bed.

Kate grabbing her bedclothes, headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to change."

"Ok." Jack smiled. While Kate changed, he changed shirts and took his pants off, leaving his boxers on with his gray t-shirt.

A few minutes later, Kate came out in a thin blue t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled back in her classic ponytail. She looked almost exactly the same as on the island, except the slight curve of her stomach from the pregnancy. If possible she was more beautiful to Jack now, than then.

Kate reached on her bed to get a pillow and blanket for Jack. "Here." She gave them to him and they both helped make the sofa up.

When they were done, Jack went to sit down but Kate stopped him, touching his arm. When he turned around, she hugged him. Jack wrapped his arms around her again and gently rocked her. No words were spoken, but there didn't have to be.

After a few minuets, Kate broke the hug. Jack laid down on the sofa and Kate turned off the lights. It wasn't that dark, because Kate kept a nightlight for her and Jacob, and probably a fear of hers now caused from "the Others".

Kate crawled into bed under the covers. After lying there a while, she faced Jack on the sofa.

"Jack?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah?" He faced her from the sofa.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Your welcome. Goodnight." Jack smiled.

"Goodnight." She smiled back.

"Goodnight Jacob." The both whispered to their son.

A few more minuets went by and Kate watched Jack. When he turned away asleep, she whispered, "I love you Jack."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the review!!! And after last night's episode 2 things were learned. Jate isn't over and the real leader of "the Others" is someone named **Jacob**!!! LOL That is so weird!!! Now for some more Jate cuteness:D_

* * *

Jacob started to stir during the night. Kate instinctively woke up and looked at the clock. 2:45 It was almost time for Jacob's 3:00 am feeding.

Her ponytail had slipped out, and Kate didn't have time to fix it. Not wanting to wake Jack up, she quietly got out of bed. She smiled seeing Jack sleep soundly.

Picking Jacob up, Kate quietly left the room and made her way downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she turned on the lights. However, Jacob's bottles were empty.

"Oh no!" Kate whispered. She checked the refrigerator, but didn't notice any bottles in there either.

_I forgot to pump yesterday._

Jacob was about to cry, making Kate's hear break.

"It's ok sweetie. We'll just do this the old fashioned way. Hopefully, daddy won't wake up."

After placing Jacob temporarily in his play crib, Kate took off her shirt and laid it on the chair. She grabbed a burp cloth and got Jacob again.

She sat down in the rocking chair and began to feed her son.

* * *

Jack's eyes shot open. He had just head Jacob cry. He looked towards Kate's bed and noticed she was gone. He got up and walked over to the basinet. It was empty too.

_The must have went downstairs._

Jack decided to join them seeing as he probably would have a hard time going back to bed. He quietly went down the stairs and saw a light in the kitchen.

As Jack walked the corridor he saw Kate holding Jacob in the rocking chair. She stood and lifted Jacob to her shoulder. That's when Jack noticed, she was topless.

He stood staring, amazed at how she was giving Jacob food and life. He turned his eyes away before finally talking.

"Um…Kate?"

She looked at him with embarrassment. "Oh God, Jack! I was just, um, feeding him, and I forgot to pump yesterday, so…" Her face because so red.

Jack just crossed the room towards her and smiled. "It's ok. I understand. Do you need any help?"

Jacob was on Kate's shoulder and she was gently patting his back. "He needs to burp."

"Ok." Jack placed his hand on top of Kate's and joined the rhythm she used.

After a few seconds, Jacob burped.

"Good boy!" The parents said to their son in unison.

Jack's hand was still on top of Kate's, sending butterflies in both their stomachs. His dark brown eyes met her green ones. They were inches apart and ready to kiss.

"I better change." Kate said. Jack nodded and she passed him to Jacob.

She went into the living room and put her shirt back on.

"Everyone ready to go back to bed?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Jack replied as Jacob already fell asleep on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! You all keep me writing:)_

* * *

Kate awoke to the sun shining in her room. It looked like it was going to be another beautiful day. She smiled thinking about all that happened yesterday. After stretching, she turned towards Jack. However, he was gone. 

"Jack?" Kate whispered, trying not to wake Jacob up. Their baby was still asleep.

Panic started to hit her. He had to be there somewhere.

It was when she got out of bed that she noticed the sticky note. It was attached to Jacob's monitor. Kate picked it up and read it.

_Kate,_

_I'm in the kitchen. Meet me there. And finally use the monitors. That's why you have them. He'll be fine._

_Jack_

Kate laughed reading this. She was becoming paranoid. As she left the room, she turned both monitors on, and took her towards the kitchen.

When Kate got downstairs, she smelled something really good. In the kitchen, she saw Jack cooking.

"I had no idea you could cook!" Kate teased.

Jack turned around and grinned. "Well, I couldn't exactly do this for you on the Island."

"We had the hatch."

"Yeah, but I think it exploded." Jack corrected her.

Kate rolled her eyes while giggling, and sat down.

"Breakfast is served!" Jack said placing the food on the table, the sat down.

"Pancakes and sausage!" Kate smiled.

"Vegetarian sausage for you, real for me."

Kate looked at him surprised. "You remembered! And where did you get real sausage?"

"I've got my ways." Jack hinted and laughed.

Kate threw her napkin at him while laughing. "Thank you."

"Anything for the mother of my child."

She felt really special hearing this and went back to eating.

"Kate?" Jack asked after eating awhile. "Where did you get this place?"

"It used to be my dad's, Sam's. He bought this house when he was stationed here." Kate replied.

"It's so beautiful and secluded. It's a good hideaway from the press. It's weird having your picture taken and then in the tabloids. I never thought that would happen."

"Me too. And it was so strange seeing me on that documentary." Kate realized after the fact, that she revealed that.

"You saw that too?" Jack asked.

Kate looked eyes with him. "Yeah."

Suddenly, noises were heard on the monitor.

"I think Jacob is waking up." Kate said getting out of her chair.

"I get a bottle out of the fridge." Jack got up too.

"There are bottles?" Kate asked. Jack nodded. She then remembered that night before. "I feel so stupid. I couldn't find them so I…"

"Kate. It's ok. That was a natural thing. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're not stupid. You're beautiful."

Kate's face flushed when she met his brown eyes. She could tell he meant it.

"I better get the baby." She left the room and headed upstairs.

When Kate and Jacob came back in, Jack surprised her again.

"You know, I think I can make it to work on time from here."

"Huh?" Kate asked confused.

"I want to move in. Permanently. That way I can be with my family." Jack smiled.

"Really?" Kate asked as tears were forming.

Jack made his way over to Kate and Jacob. He touched Jacob's fist and kissed Kate's forehead. "Really."

* * *

_A/N: Next week Jack moves in; all the friends find out about Kate and Jacob; Kate's dad visits and meets Jack; Jack's mom visits but it's not the same as Sam's reaction; and someone from Kate's past comes back._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews:)_

* * *

"So, Jack. Who's place is this?" Hurley asked carrying a box. 

Charlie, Desmond, and Jin were all helping unload the moving truck outside of Jack's new house. It had been over a week since they all had seen him.

Jack turned to him and smiled. "You'll see."

"This doesn't look like where a single guy would live." Desmond noticed.

"It really doesn't." Jin added.

Charlie gave Jack a knowing look. He wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

Jack walked over and whispered, "Stop smiling. They'll notice."

"Yes sir." Charlie joked.

The 5 men headed in the house all carrying boxes. Jack had the guys place them in the living room.

"Guys I wanted you to meet someone." Jack smirked and left the room.

"No way! Jack met someone else?" Hurley was shocked and confused.

Desmond and Jin were equally stunned. Charlie had to contain himself from laughing at what he knew.

"Here she is!" Jack announced as he came back.

"Hi guys!" A very familiar brunette walked in.

"Kate!" The guys said in unison.

Hurley was the first to hug her. "How have you been? We all were worried about you!"

"It's ok Hurley." Kate laughed.

"Welcome home sister!" Desmond hugged her next.

"Thanks you Desmond."

Jin asked Kate a question before he hugged her. "Sun knows, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're one of our friends."

Charlie was last. "You know how hard it was not to tell these gents!"

"Dude! You knew?" Hurley asked hurt.

"Don't get mad Hurley. We asked him not too." Jack responded.

"Oh. Sorry man." Hurley apologized.

"But there's one more person you all have to meet." Kate announced as Jack left the room.

The 3 men, except Charlie again, were confused.

That's when Jack came in holding a baby anyone could tell was Jack and Kate's kid.

"This is our son Jacob!" Jack announced.

"Whoa!" was all Hurley could get out, but he was ecstatic.

"That's why Sun bagged Mia's old toys. They were for him." Jin realized. "Congrats."

"Congratulations!" Desmond smiled.

"It's nice finally getting to see my nephew in person." Charlie joked.

Kate and Jack told their friends everything about Jacob's birth. After catching up awhile and getting all of Jack's things moved in, they left. However, Charlie forgot his keys.

"Kate!" Charlie rushed back in.

"Here, I saw your keys on the table." She handed them to him.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled, but suddenly his face changed as if he was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked noticing.

"I'm fine. Just heartburn. Take care of your boys." Charlie assured her.

"I will. Bye!" Kate waved through the door.

After Charlie was gone, Kate found Jack putting his clothes in their dresser.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

"We're a family now."

Jack nodded. "Just like it should be. Come here."

Kate smiled and went into Jack's outstretched arms. They hugged and he kissed her hair. Still in Jack's arms, Kate lifted her head up.

Jack placed his right had behind her head and leaned in towards her. Kate closed her eyes and met his lips. The kiss started slow, but built up as their passion ignited. Jack moved his hands to her waist as Kate pulled him close, putting her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue trace her lips, and she let the kiss deepen. The kiss lasted a little longer, each one enjoying it.

They broke for breath smiling. They hadn't kissed since the island. As the two were about to kiss again, Jacob's cries stopped them.

"Saved by the baby." Jack teased sending Kate into a fit of giggles.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! I wish Jate could be this happy on Lost too, but there's still hope that they will be:)_

* * *

Jacob was changing so much. He had lost almost all his newborn features and now was almost the spitting image of Jack. The only thing that was different was his eyes. They were an emerald green, just like Kate's. Jacob's dark wavy hair was growing in more too.

He was starting to stay awake more during the day, and sleep most of the night. Jacob was the perfect child anyone could ask for.

Kate kissed her son's forehead as she laid him down in his play crib. "I love you Jakey! Daddy too!"

She took the monitor and saw Jack sitting on the back porch. She joined him on the deck and sat in a chair. He had the radio on to a contemporary station.

"You nervous about meeting my dad?" Kate teased.

Jack laughed. "Don't tell the guys, but maybe a little." Sam was coming in tomorrow.

"I think you'll pass." She smiled.

Jack stared at her a little while, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What?" Kate asked.

"How come you never told me about Kevin, when you told me about Tom?" He asked curious.

Kate was taken a back. She crossed her arms and then asked, "How come you never said anything about Sarah?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "I asked first."

"I don't know. Kevin was only in my life for a little while. I was still on the run and he was a cop. I fell in love with him, but it was so hard. I had to lie about my name, family, everything. When I finally told him who I really was, I left. I guess our marriage wasn't legal to begin with." Kate revealed with some sadness.

Jack understood her. "I did love Sarah, but it was more about commitment. I fixed her from being paralyzed. It felt like I had to marry her. It was good for awhile, until I almost cheated."

Kate was shocked and her mouth hung open.

"I knew you would do that." He added. "But I didn't. I stopped it. And when I told Sarah, she told me she was having an affair and getting a divorce. But the worst part is, I thought she was with my father."

Kate eyes went wide. "Christian had his affair, but he wouldn't do that to you."

"I know that now, but I became obsessed. I followed dad to a hotel, but it was an AA meeting. I beat him up and got put in jail."

"Wow. You're just full of surprises Jack Shephard." Kate said seriously.

He laughed for a moment, but turned serious. "But I realize now if I stayed at that AA meeting, dad would have told me about Claire."

Kate nodded. "But you know about your family now. All of us." She got up from her chair and sat down in Jack's lap.

"What's this for?" He asked holding her.

"I love you." Kate said before capturing Jack's lips with her own.

After they kissed Jack replied, "I love you too."

Kate smiled and laid her head on his chest. Jack held her as they watched the sun set in the distance. All the while a song played saying how they would always be right here together.

_Right Here – Jeremy Camp _

_All the world is watching  
All the world does care  
Even when the world weighs on my shoulder now,  
These feelings I can bare  
Because I know,  
That you're here, _

_  
Everywhere I go,  
I know your not far away,  
Your right here  
Your right here, yeah _

_All these thoughts I've wasted,  
All these thoughts I fear,  
Even when these thoughts have faded,  
I still know that you're here,  
So I can rest my hope in you _

_Everywhere I go,  
I know your not far away,  
Your right here  
Your right here, yeah_

_Many of times that I have felt alone,  
Many of times that I have the  
World was crashing down upon me,  
You always stood here by my side,  
You were always there ….. _

_Everywhere I go,  
I know your not far away,  
Your right here  
Your right here, yeah_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I've had a lot of things going on. But I'm back!!! I hope you all like this chapter, and tomorrow's is going to be really funny!!! LOL :)_

* * *

"Daddy!" Kate excitedly yelled seeing Sam appear in the doorway.

"Hello sweetheart!" Sam hugged his little girl with a grateful smile.

Jack watched Kate with her father and saw a whole new side to her. A side that still had the innocence of a little girl. Jack smiled at finally getting to see it.

After Sam came in, Kate led him towards Jack. "Dad, this is Jack."

"Hello Sergeant Auesten." Jack shook hands with the older man.

To his surprise Sam smiled. "So this is the Jack Kate's told me all about?"

Jack noticed Kate's face going red. "Yes sir." He responded. "I hope everything was good."

"From what I hear, you protected my daughter and care for her very much. That's the type of man I want my Katie to have."

"Thank you sir." Jack was taken aback by the comment.

"Call me Sam. I have all the privates call me that." Sam said with a chuckle, as they all made their way to the living room.

Sam sat in the rocking chair. "Now where's that grandson of mine?"

"Coming right up!" Kate giggled as she picked Jacob up from his play crib. She then placed the little boy in her dad's arms.

"Well hello Jacob! I'm your Papa!" He smiled down at the little boy, who was looking up at him with his eyes wide. "He's changed so much since the last batch of pictures."

"My little boy just keeps growing!" Kate said.

"Soon he'll be an adult and you'll wonder where the last 20 years went. Make sure you two cherish every moment with Jacob."

"We will." Both Jack and Kate said in unison.

Sam laughed again thinking about his daughter's now happy life. _I always knew this would happen one day. Thank you Lord for allowing it._

* * *

As the day went on, Jack and Sam hit it off very well. They really had a lot in common. Kate loved seeing them being close.

Jack was feeding Jacob, when Sam came to talk to Kate alone in the kitchen.

"I really like Jack, Kate. I think he's the one." Sam admitted.

Kate looked at her dad with her eyes wide, but a smile on her face. "The one?" She teased.

"Let's just say I've already got the image of walking you down the aisle to him."

Kate nodded. "I hope so."

"I just wish Di was here to see you finally have your dreams come true." Sam said saddened.

Kate gave her dad a hug. She knew her father still loved her mom after everything. "I miss mom too. But she can see us."

"I know." He kissed Kate's forehead.

* * *

"Take good care of my little girl." Sam teased.

"I will." Jack replied smiling and putting his arm around Kate.

"Bye daddy!" Kate yelled from the doorway as her father got in his car and drove away.

Kate then face Jack. "See! I told you he would like you!" She bent up and kissed him.

Jack kissed her back. "Well, you better be. My mother's coming."

"Is she really that bad?" Kate asked slightly worried.

Jack hesitated. "Well, lets just say she wasn't at my wedding to Sarah. She welcomed Claire and Aaron into the family, but she still bad mouths about Claire's mother Lindsey. Right in front of Claire too."

"Wow." Kate laughed.

"Don't joke Kate. She's like Erica Kane from _All My Children_, but 30 times worse!"

Kate laughed again, but tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I tried to make this chapter more comical!!! Susan Lucci (Erica Kane) from "All My Children" should totally play Jack's mom. She would be perfect for it and she really does look like she could be Matt's mom. And the next chapter will be on Monday:)_

* * *

"She's here." Jack warned Kate as he walked to the door.

Kate was very nervous. From what Jack had told her, Margo was very judgmental. Kate was wearing a very nice blouse and dress pants, with her hair done. She hoped that she was presentable.

"Jackie! How is my sweet boy doing?" Margo asked as she hugged her son.

"Great mom." He smiled, while Kate held in her laughter about how Jack's mom was reacting.

"That's fantastic." Margo then faced Kate. She smiled widely and walked over.

Margo was a very small lady. In height, she was about the same as Claire. Jack definitely had his mother's brown eyes. She circled Kate, making the younger woman uncomfortable.

"Is this Katherine, Jackie? She's a doll! Definitely better looking than that tramp Sarah, and finally a brunette. I told you blondes are deceptive, expect Claire, she's a sweetheart." Margo said looking at her son. Then she turned to Kate. "It's so nice to finally meet you Katherine!"

"You too Mrs. Shephard!" The women hugged as Kate gave Jack a look. He just gave her a sympathetic look, showing Kate he couldn't do anything.

"Please, call me Margo. I've heard so much about you Kate. I have to admit; some of it was, for lack of a better word, disturbing. But you've changed. You're a mother now and you have Jack." She smiled widely. "Now where is my grandson?" She started to look around the house.

"I'll get him." Kate replied, gladly leaving for a moment.

Margo then walked close to her son. "You'll have to tell me when the wedding is Jackie. I will definitely be there this time." She gave another one of her over enthused smiles.

Jack rolled his eyes, but his mother didn't notice.

"There he is!" Margo exclaimed as she saw Kate carrying Jacob. Kate passed the baby over to Margo. "Jacob you are adorable! You look just like your father! And you have Katherine's eyes! You are just so gorgeous! But that's expected of a Shephard!"

Margo then left the room with the baby, leaving Jack and Kate.

"I'm speechless." Kate said to Jack stunned.

"I told you so." Jack replied.

"Jack! Katherine! Where did you go?" Margo yelled.

"We're coming!" Jack and Kate said in unison.

The two joined Margo and Jacob in the living room. Margo kept on talking. "He's just so precious! Just like Aaron! Chris would have been so proud of you and Claire, Jack. Our grandsons will be fine young men! How are Claire's wedding plans coming by the way?"

"Just fine mom. It's only a few weeks away." Jack replied.

"I'm so excited to see my daughter get married! Even if Lindsey is there. It's Claire's day and she deserves this."

* * *

"Wow! Your mom!" Kate said sitting at the table after Margo left.

"I told you." Jack chuckled.

"How did you grow up with your parents?"

"It was hard, but I survived. I used to wish they would get a divorce. They were never happy." Jack replied.

"And the way she talked about Claire like she was her daughter."

Jack laughed. "Mom thinks that Claire should have been raised with me. She considers Lindsey unfit and knew about them for the past 20 years. Mom couldn't have any more kids after me, so she thinks of Claire as a daughter. Ever since rescue, she's included Claire and Aaron in our family."

"That's nice of her, but it must be hard for Claire." Kate replied and she got up and hugged Jack.

"It is." He hugged her back.

"Promise me when we get married, we won't divorce."

Jack looked at Kate stunned. "Did you just propose?"

Kate's face went red and she smiled. "I guess I just did."

"You do know that's my job." Jack teased.

"Oops!" Kate laughed and the newly engaged couple kissed.

* * *

_A/N: Here's a preview for next week:_

_Is that Jex?; someone from Kate's past comes back; Claire starts to suspect Charlie is keeping something from her, and Kate and Jack notice too; the girls go shopping for wedding/bridesmaid dresses; and Cassidy and little Clementime come to LA._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! I think you all are going to like this chapter!!! ;) LOL_

* * *

A few days had passed and Kate was now waiting for Jack to get home from work. It was almost midnight now. He had been in surgery. Kate put Jacob to bed awhile ago and had the TV on, when she heard Jack's car door shut. 

She got up to meet him at the door. Jack walked in looking tired and defeated. He saw Kate looking at him worried, and he immediately brought her into his arms.

Kate could tell he was hurting. "What happened?" She asked, gently rubbing his back.

"I lost the girl and her daughter. They were in a bad car accident and I couldn't save them. I had to tell her husband." Tears were coming to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Kate kissed him gently.

Jack then cupped her face with his hands. "Don't ever leave me." He struggled to say. "I love you so much and can't make it without you."

Kate had tears forming too. "I promise." She said looking him straight in the eye. "I love you and Jacob too much." She kissed Jack again.

After holding her awhile longer, Jack backed off. "I'm going to check on Jacob."

"Ok." Kate replied.

Jack went to Jacob's room and saw the infant sleeping in his crib. He placed a hand on his son's little head. "I love you so much little guy and I'm always going to be here. Night." Jack bent down and kissed his sleeping son's forehead.

He then walked back into his and Kate's bedroom. She walked over to him.

"Is he still asleep?" Kate asked.

"He's out." Jack smiled and looked at Kate. Somehow she always took his breath away. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Kate giggled. "Yeah, in my t-shirt and shorts."

"Exactly. You look beautiful in anything."

Kate blushed and met Jack's lips with her own. Their kiss deepened with every passing moment. He moved his hands down her back to rest at her waist. All the while, sending butterfly feelings all through Kate. He left her mouth to kiss her neck, making a moan slip out from Kate's mouth, which he loved hearing.

Kate reached for the button on Jack's dress shirt and quickly worked them off. She then placed her hands on Jack's bare chest as they kissed again. His hands tugged at Kate's t-shirt, and she instinctively moved her hands up. The shirt came off easily, revealing a white lacy bra. Jack started kissing her neck and chest as she giggled in delight.

He then bent down and kissed her stomach where Jacob once was, hoping that one day another child of their would be there again. Jack then stood back up and took off his pants, only leaving his boxers on. Kate then undid her shorts, letting it fall to the ground.

The two met in kisses, bringing their bodies even closer. Jack picked Kate up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. The moved to the bed and he gently laid her down. After working off their undergarments, her green eyes locked with his brown.

"I love you Jack." Kate said truthfully.

"I love you too." He replied smiling and kissing her.

Jack and Kate then made love for the first time.

* * *

"Officer Callis? You might want to see this!" A Miami police officer pointed to the newscast. 

"_We have happy news to report today about the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors. Jack Shephard and Katherine Austen have announced their engagement and the birth of their son Jacob Christian. We wish them the best of luck on what they truly deserve."_

"Isn't that?" The officer asked.

"My wife!" Kevin said shocked.

* * *

**_A/N: Dun, Dun, DUN!!! LOL Wonder what's going to happen next???_**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks again!!! There's just more drama to add:)_

* * *

"You're always trying to one up me!" Claire teased, as she shoved Jack a little harder than she intended.

"Ow!" He laughed, although his shoulder hurt. "Kate's the one that proposed! Not me! So I'm not getting even!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"This is what we get for marrying siblings." Claire looked at Kate and said.

Kate giggled, but stopped the fighting. "Claire, we need to meet Sun and get your wedding dress."

"I know." Claire stopped teasing her older brother. "You two take care of the boys."

"Yeah. You two better promise." Kate added.

"We will." Jack and Charlie said in unison. Jack and Jacob were staying with Charlie and Aaron for the day.

"We'll be back later." Kate kissed Jack.

"Love you." Claire kissed Charlie.

The girls then headed out the door, but Claire turned around. "Are too Jack!" The door shut with a slam.

"Be glad you don't have a sister." Jack joked. "They constantly nag."

"But that's love mate!" Charlie replied.

Jack nodded and went to check on Jacob and Aaron. Both cousins were asleep in their respective cribs. _They are both going to love growing up together._

As Jack made his way towards the living room, he saw Charlie breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned while checking Charlie over.

He looked at Jack confused for a moment. "Yeah. I think I'm just getting the flu."

Jack seemed skeptical, but passed it off.

* * *

Claire had found her perfect dress. She looked in the mirror as Kate, Sun, and the owner Britney looked on.

"It's beautiful!" Sun said.

"Amazing!" Kate added.

"I love it!" Claire squealed.

"I'll add it to your charge Miss. Littleton." Britney said.

"Thanks!" Claire replied as the owner left. She then faced Kate and Sun. "Did you both find your dresses?"

"Mine's a soft pink, strapless gown." Sun replied.

"And mine has spaghetti straps." Kate smiled.

"I'm actually getting married. I used to wonder if this would ever happen." Claire admitted.

"It's time we all had more good things." Kate revealed.

"Claire?" Sun asked. "Is Charlie alright? It sounded like he was getting sick."

Kate suddenly remembered the day Jack moved in, when Charlie was in pain.

Claire nodded. "He's been fighting this weird flu bug. But it's nothing to worry about."

Kate hopped and prayed that Claire was right.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get on. Thanksgiving was really fun and busy for me. The story is going to get really good now!!! And some drama/action/agnst is coming up soon!!! But don't worry. Things will get better. :)_

* * *

The alarm clock rang, waking Jack up. Kate was sleeping with her head on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, so Jack gently moved off the bed. Kate stirred a little, but fell back asleep.

After he got a shower and changed, Jack checked on Jacob and made breakfast. When he finished, he headed back upstairs to tell Kate goodbye.

She was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Kate looked so cute to Jack with they way her face looked from the dream she was having. It had to be a good one, since she was smiling.

Jack knelt down next to his fiancé and touched her shoulder. "Kate?"

Her green eyes opened slightly. "Hey." She said groggily.

"I got to go to work. I love you." Jack smiled.

"I'sa loves you too." Kate replied sleepily.

Jack giggled and kissed her lips gently. Kate immediately fell back asleep.

The hospital wasn't to busy today. There weren't many accidents and Jack didn't have surgery on the board till later that afternoon. He was going on his lunch break, when a woman's voice stopped him.

"Jack Shephard?"

He turned around to notice a woman with short, light brown hair and brown eyes. She had a smile on her face from recognizing him.

"Cassidy Phillips!" Jack smiled and hugged her. "What are you doing here in LA?"

"My job transferred out here, so I have to move our medical records. Clem's getting her first pediatrician appointment today."

"How is she doing? It's been almost a year since we last saw each other." Jack wondered.

"She the perfect 4 year old. Well, it looks like you'll get to see her right now!" Cassidy replied.

Jack turned to see a little blonde haired girl running towards them.

"Mommy! The doctor gave me a sucker!" She smiled as Cassidy picked her up.

"That's cool! Clemy, do you remember Jack?" Cassidy pointed.

Clementine stared at Jack with her blue eyes. A look very similar of her father's. Jack was amazed how much she looked like Sawyer.

"Yeah!" Clem nodded. "He's one of daddy's friends!" Her smile got wide.

"That's right!" Jack replied. "Do you like is here in LA?" Clementine nodded yes at him. "Great!" He then looked at Cassidy. "You two want to join me for lunch to catch up?"

"If it won't interrupt." Cassidy said.

"It won't."

After they got food, the 3 of them sat at a table.

"I hear congrats are in order." Cassidy announced. "You finally found Kate and have a son! I always knew the two of you would get back together."

Jack smiled. "Thanks. You want to see a picture?"

"Sure!" Cassidy smiled. Jack handed her one from his wallet of Kate holding Jacob. "Awe! He's adorable! Look Clem!"

The little girl looked at the picture. "He's a baby doll. What's name?"

"Jacob." Jack replied proudly.

"That's a great name. It fits him." Cassidy smiled. "And Kate looks so pretty. You two make a great couple.

"You should meet up with Kate, Claire, and Sun. You'll fit right in." Jack offered.

"I think I will. Claire invited me and Clem to the wedding. Now that we live here, we can hang out."

"Feel free to stop by anytime." Jack was glad Sawyer's family was doing fine.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews:)_

* * *

"Thanks again for having us over." Cassidy replied with a warm smile. Clementine was playing with Aaron and Mia, while Jacob was asleep in his swing.

"You're welcome." All 3 women said at the same time, sending them all into fits of laughter.

"We've been hoping to spend time with you." Claire replied, when she stopped laughing.

"It will give us moms a chance to talk about the kids and our men." Sun added joking.

"Kate. Thanks for offering you're home. It's beautiful." Cassidy complimented.

"Thanks and anytime." Kate smiled.

"I've wanted to talk to you. You knew Sawyer pretty well, right?"

Claire and Sun looked at Kate for her answer. "Yes. He was one of my close friends." Kate was still saddened by his death.

"Great. Clem has been asking more about him. I've told her everything I knew, but I think your perspective could help. If you don't mind?"

Kate was touched by this. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

After talking more, Claire and Sun left with their kids. Kate had just fed Jacob, when Clementine found her.

"Kate?" Clementine looked up. "You know a lot about my daddy?"

Kate nodded at her. The little girl looked so much like Sawyer that Kate was taken aback. She kneeled down to Clem's height. "Yeah. Your dad was a great friend."

Clem's blue eyes lit up. "Was he nice?"

Kate smiled. "When he wanted to be."

"Did he love me?" Clementine worried.

Having no idea what to say, Kate said what she believed. "Yes. You're daddy loved you so much."

The little girl smiled widely. "Was daddy a hero?"

Tears came to Kate's eyes. "Yes. You know my baby Jacob?" Clem nodded. "Well, Sawyer saved our lives. Without your dad, we wouldn't be here."

"Wow!" Clementine hugged Kate.

Kate hugged her back and smiled as the little girl went to play again, happier now.

"Is that true?" Cassidy asked confused.

Kate faced her and nodded. "That's how Sawyer died. They were going to shoot me, so he dove in front."

Cassidy hugged Kate, tears flowing from both. A new life long friendship was formed between the three women James' loved.

* * *

Kevin watched from the tree line, as the shorter brunette and the blonde girl left. Kate smiled and watched the girls leave.

"Well, hello Monica." Kevin said still betrayed.

As he opened his car door about to face her, another car pulled into the driveway. This one parked in the garage. Kevin saw the man named Jack emerge and meet Kate at the door with a kiss.

"I guess this just delays things till tomorrow honey." Kevin smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Be warned. This chapter is pretty scary. Let's just say the actor that plays Kevin to this day still reminds me of his "Buffy" character Caleb, and he was evil._

* * *

Kate wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom. She was getting used to spending the days with her son while Jack was at work. She headed towards Jacob's room to check on him, just like she did everyday.

"Hello Monica! Or should I say Kate?"

Kate jumped. A man she hadn't seen in 3 years was now holding her son. Confused and frightened, she stayed back against the wall.

"Kevin! Get the hell away from my son!" She screamed.

He ignored her and smiled at Jacob.

"Kevin, how did you get in here?"

"I'm a cop remember." He hissed and giving her a cold look. "Let me put Jacob down, and then we'll talk." Kevin laid the baby down in his crib and waked towards Kate.

"How did you find us?" She asked frightened.

Kevin smiled. "You're all over the new honey. That baby of yours is adorable. Makes me wonder what ours would like look."

He grabbed Kate's arms and pinned her to the wall. She felt his eyes look over her baby, noticing only the towel.

"That island's made you more beautiful."

"What happened to you Kevin? You're hurting me!" Kate could move her arms and they ached badly being forced behind her.

Kevin gave her another cold stare. "YOU DID! You screw up everyone's lives! They end up dead or crazy! Wanna guess what happened to me?"

Jacob started crying from the noise, and Kate started crying as well.

"Please let me go. My baby!" Kate pleaded.

"Don't think so." He pressed himself closer to Kate, so she couldn't move. Then he started to kiss her hard.

"Stop it!" Kate screamed, but Kevin slapped her hard against her face.

"You're still MY WIFE!" Kevin screamed, making Jacob's cries worse.

He tore off the towel, leaving Kate with nothing else. Kevin then picked her up and forced her into the guest bedroom. He shoved her on the bed hard, and Kate felt something pop in her arm.

As Kevin climbed on top of her, Kate started having flashbacks to the many times Wayne raped her as a teenager.

_God, Jack, please save me._

* * *

Jack was home early from work. He was glad to spend more time with Kate and his son. As he walked in, he could hear muffles and Jacob crying. Wondering what it was, Jack moved towards the stairs. All of a sudden he heard a scream.

"STOP IT!"

_Kate?_ Jack quickly ran into the study and pulled out a gun. He was glad he talked Kate into having one. He loaded it and ran off.

Jack raced up the stairs until he found the noises coming from the guest bedroom door. He stood by the doorway so he couldn't be seen. What Jack saw disgusted him.

A dark haired man was on top of Kate, shirtless, and about to rape her.

"I can't believe what you've done! You cheated and had a child out of adultery!" The man yelled.

"We're not married anymore Kevin! We never were!" Kate pleaded from him to stop.

_Kevin! _Jack decided it was time to take action. Raising his gun, Jack burst in.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Kevin turned around to face Jack. "Well here's the guy who's sleeping with my wife! Too bad I have a gun too Jack!" He picked up his gun from the holster and aimed.

Jack quickly looked at Kate, who was still in shock. "Get away from her!" He screamed.

Kevin just laughed and moved closer to Jack. "I'm not afraid of you doc!"

"Me either!" Jack raised his gun straight at Kevin's chest.

"You won't do it. You're not a killer." Kevin laughed.

**BANG!**

Kevin looked down and collapsed, the other gun falling to the ground.

Jack knelt down and felt for a pulse. Taking a deep breath, Jack said "He's dead."

Kate was still shocked. Tears fell down her face.

Jack rushed over to her and held her close. She was trembling in his arms. "It's ok." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you out of here." She nodded, and Jack carried her out.

They went into Jacob's room, and he gently sat her down on the floor.

"I'm going to call the police." Jack got out his cell phone and called. When he was done he went back to Kate.

"Did he?" Jack was too scared to ask.

Kate shook her head. "No. Just hurt my arm. You saved me."

Jack kissed her hair and checked over her body. He could already see bruises forming. "I'm taking you to the hospital to get you and Jacob checked out, ok?"

"Ok." She grabbed Jack with her good arm and clung to him. "I love you so much." Kate cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed her bare back. "I love you too." Jack gently kissed Kate's lips. "I'm going to get you some clothes."

He hurried to find some, and then helped dress Kate, since she was still frightened and couldn't move her left arm. When they finished, Kate sat back down.

"Jacob?" She asked and Jack nodded.

He picked up their son and walked back to Kate. After placing him in her right arm, Jack held them both close. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you two."

Kate gently smiled, and she laid her head on Jack's shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update!!! It's finals week at my college so I have been super busy. I promise though that my updates will be almost 5 times a week!!! And for this chapter, I've always wanted to include "Grey's Anatomy" with Lost!!! LOL :)_

* * *

Jack was silent as Dr. Jennifer O'Malley looked Jacob over. The little baby was lying on the bed and seemed happy.

"All done Sweetie!" Jenn said as Jacob squealed. She looked over to her collogue. "He's completely healthy Jack."

"Thanks." Jack replied as one of his weights was lifted. "I just hope now Kate is ok."

"You have my prayers and the whole O'Malley family's too." Jennifer smiled. She was the youngest of 7 kids, and a pediatrician. "You saved their lives!" She said in amazement. "Well, I have more kids to see. Take care."

"You too." Jack smiled as Jenn left.

Jack then picked up Jacob and sat down in the chair. Looking into his son's large green eyes, he couldn't get over the fact that Jacob always seemed happy.

"I love you so much. You know that?" Jack said to his son.

Jacob looked up and smiled. Jack smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Let's hope mommy's ok too."

The door opened and a male doctor came in with a female intern.

"How are my cousins?" The man said touching Jacob's fist.

"Hey Derek. Meredith. Jacob is fine. Have you heard anything about Kate?"

"No." Derek replied. "The chief and Addison are still with her."

"It really shouldn't be taking this long." Jack worried, holding Jacob closer to him.

"I'm sure Kate will be fine. She's strong." Meredith assured Jack.

"Thanks." Jack took a deep breath. "While I'm here, Claire wanted to know if you'll be coming to the wedding."

Derek smiled. "You think I'm going to miss my baby cousin's wedding! Nancy's coming in too."

"Oh boy! Mom's going to have a field day." Jack laughed. Derek and Nancy Shephard, along with 3 more girls, were Jack and Claire's cousins from New York. Christian and Derek's father were brothers. "Nancy is her favorite."

"Is that why Nancy acts so snobbish?" Mer asked.

Jack and Derek laughed. Derek replied, "Aunt Margo taught her well."

"Anyway, Jack I'm coming too, as Derek's date." Mer beamed.

"Claire will love that." Suddenly, Dr. Richard Webber, the chief since Christian's death, and Dr. Addison Montgomery came into the room.

"Jack, the rape kit was negative. You got there in time." Addison smiled.

"Thanks Addie." Jack replied to his former cousin-in-law.

Richard looked at Jack. "Katherine's fine. Just some minor bruises, lacerations, and a minor break on her left wrist. Dr. Torres put a sling and cast on it. She should be fine in about a week or two, and ready to go home tonight."

"Thank you sir." Jack was relieved.

"And I'm letting you take some extra time off. Derek will take over for your surgeries." Richard added.

"Ok." Jack replied. Kate then was helped in by the blonde intern Izzie. "Hey." Jack got up with Jacob still in his arms.

"Hey." Kate replied quietly. Meredith went to her side to help her walk over to Jack.

"We'll be gong now. Take care." Richard said as he, Addison, and Izzie left.

"We better get going too." Derek added. "I hope you feel better Kate." He hugged her.

"Thank you Derek." Kate smiled.

Meredith hugged her next. "I'm so glad your ok. Call me if you need to talk anytime. See you at the wedding."

"I will Mer. Thanks." Kate replied as Meredith and Derek left.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked.

Kate locked eyes and smiled. "Yes. I have my boys protecting me." She bent up and kissed Jack gently. "This reminds me of the cave in."

Jack remembered and softly laughed. "Your first sling?"

Kate nodded. She then kissed Jacob's forehead. "Can we go home?"

"You have to give a statement to the police. It seems that Kevin was acting irrationally for a few years now. The Miami police were letting him go."

"Ok." Kate sighed. "What about the room?"

The cops took everything out of it."

"Good. I don't need the reminder."

Jack brought her close to him and kissed her. "Let's go."

* * *

After telling the police, the Shephard family headed home. The 3 of them were exhausted. Jack decided to keep Jacob in the room with them that night. He was lying on the bed with a sleeping Jacob on his chest.

Kate crawled into bed next to Jack. With the sling and cast on, she stayed on her right side. He moved the hair from her face to kiss her lips.

"You're safe now." Jack whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back and kissed him again.

Kate moved closer to where their bodies were completely against each other. She could still touch Jacob's back with her hurt hand. Jack rested his hand on top of hers. Kate then laid her head on Jack's shoulder and fell asleep.

Jack pressed his lips to her forehead and let them linger for a little bit. He too soon drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! The PB&J wedding is coming up and I promise it's going to be really cute, but some things come first. LOL :)_

* * *

Kate looked at herself in the mirror as she put her earrings in. She was still shaken from the incident with Kevin, but she was coping better. Her arm was out of the sling and a wrist wrap was on. It was pink to match her dress tomorrow.

"Wow!" Jack said walking in. "You look gorgeous!"

She was wearing a black halter dress and her hair was down. "Thank you Doctor Shephard." She smiled. "You look really handsome yourself."

He was wearing a suit. "Wait until you see the tux." His eyebrows went up, making Kate laugh.

The doorbell rang and Kate went to get it. "That must be the babysitter."

She reached the door to find a young high school girl there.

"Hi Chelsea! Come on in!"

"Thanks Mrs. Shephard." Chelsea said while walking in.

Kate smiled thinking soon that would be her name.

After giving Chelsea all the directions Kate thought she needed, her and Jack made their way out.

Jack opened the car door for Kate, and then got in himself.

Noticing the very happy look on her face Jack asked, "Where has that smile been?"

"Chelsea called me Mrs. Shephard."

"And you didn't correct her." Jack answered for himself with a laugh.

Kate shook her head no and giggled.

* * *

"I just like to wish the two of you the best of luck. I really believe the two of you were brought together for a reason. Congratulations!" John Locke said raising his champagne glass.

A variety of congrats was said around the table. Charlie and Claire were in the middle surrounded by friends and family. Some they hadn't seen in a long while. The rehearsal dinner was off to a great start.

Jack and Kate were enjoying everyone's company and the meal. They were all at a fancy Italian restaurant.

"Oh I love Italian food." Kate said enjoying every bite.

Jack took a mental note as a suggestion for their honeymoon.

Kate was now talking with Karen, Liam's wife, and Sun; so Jack went to talk to his sister.

"Hey!" He said. "Where's Charlie?"

Claire pointed. "Talking with Liam and Hurley about something." She laughed.

Jack sat down next to her and noticed a worried look in Claire's eyes. He touched her hand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Claire looked at him in the eyes. "I'm just nervous and worried."

"It's going to be ok. You're wedding is going to be one of your best days. I promise."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"You're welcome sis."


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Sorry for the delay!!! I had writers block, but I think I'm over it now!!! I hope you all like this chapter!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!! And I don't own the song. :)_

* * *

"My little girl is getting married!" Lindsey said as tears of joy came to her eyes. 

Claire smiled and hugged her mother. After rescue, they had patched everything up. Mother and daughter had never been closer. "I'm so glad you're here mum."

Lindsey smiled and helped Claire put her veil on. "Perfect."

Claire looked in the mirror. It was time.

A knock came to the door. "Claire?"

"Come on in Jack." Claire replied.

Jack walked in and smiled at his sister. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Hello Jack." Lindsey smiled.

He hugged her. "Hi Lindsey."

Claire loved seeing her mother and brother get along really well too. She used to be nervous, but Jack didn't hold any judgment towards her mother.

"I love you sweetie." Lindsey hugged her daughter again. "Aaron awaits." She left to sit in the church.

"You ready?" Jack held out his arm.

Claire nodded and locked arms. "Yes."

* * *

The music started as Clementine made her way up the aisle dropping flowers. Cassidy took pictures of her daughter as flower girl. 

Next, Sun came out and made her way to the front of the church, all smiles.

Kate, as the maid of honor, smiled as she walked the aisle, spotting Margo smiling and holding Jacob.

Charlie was nervous. It was almost time. Hurley and Liam were his best men. He has 2.

"Dude you'll be fine." Hurley assured him.

The bridal march sounded on the organ, and everyone stood up. Claire was breathtaking, as Jack walked her down the aisle of friends and family.

When they reached the front, the minister welcomed them all.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Holy Matrimony of this man and woman. Who here gives her away?"

"I am." Jack answered. He led his sister to Charlie and shook his hand. Jack then sat down in the front pew with Lindsey, Margo, Aaron, and Jacob.

Charlie and Claire clasped hands and smiled.

The scared vows were repeated by each. Rings were exchanged and the unity candle was lit.

Finally, the minister said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie lifted Claire's veil, and the two kissed among much clapping.

* * *

Claire and Charlie were now dancing together, laughing, and kissing. 

"I'm so happy for them." Kate smiled.

Jack nodded "Me too."

"So am I, but I wish Derek would have stayed with Addie. I can't stand Slutty Intern." Nancy Shephard added watching her brother and Meredith dance and laugh. "Excuse me. Aunt Margo needs me. It was nice meeting you Kate."

"You too." Kate smiled. After Nancy left, she faced Jack. "She is just like your mom!"

Jack laughed. "I have a weird family." A song was played and he figured it was time. "Come on." He grabbed Kate's good hand.

"What about Jacob?" She asked.

"He's with Lindsey. Let's dance."

Jack led her to the dance floor and sang some of the lyrics to her, and only she could hear it. Kate smiled so much during that dance.

_Heaven – Bryan Adams _

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

_  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven _

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven _

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm glad you all loved the last chapter:)_

* * *

Charlie and Claire were now on their honeymoon, so that meant uncle Jack and aunt Kate had to watch Aaron. Jack was in the living room playing with his nephew, while Kate was feeing 3-month-old Jacob some early baby food.

Jacob made a funny face as Kate took the spoon back.

"Don't like carrots I see. But you still need your vitamins. I know. How about the tropical fruits!" Kate said smiling.

Jacob's eyes grew large and his little fists moved up and down.

Jack laughed. "It's the guava."

Kate joined in laughing too. "Wonder where he got that from?"

After Jacob ate all his food, Kate sat him down next to Jack and Aaron. Jacob was beginning to sit up now.

Aaron was now walking, so the Christmas tree had to be at a safe distance. It was hard to believe that Christmas was coming so soon.

Jack grabbed the soft rubber ball and threw it towards Aaron. "Shephard throws it to Aaron and it's…"

Aaron caught the ball easily.

"Touchdown!" Jack yelled.

"Me touchdown! Me touchdown!" Aaron jumped holding the ball. He was able to say some words now.

"He's so cute." Kate laughed.

"Little football player in training." Jack replied. He looked at his nephew again. "Who do you want to throw to now?"

"Kate!" Aaron replied.

"Ok." Kate replied and got to her knees.

Aaron threw it and Kate reached forward to catch it. However, she ended up falling on her back, making all the boys, even Jacob, laugh.

Jack helped her up, still laughing. "You ok."

"I still caught the ball." She giggled and kissed Jack.

* * *

Kate placed Jacob down in his crib. It was already time for bed. Aaron's play crib was set up next to Jacob's.

"It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super Aaron!" Jack carried his nephew so the boy felt like he was flying. Aaron's arms were outstretched in front of his head.

Jack placed Aaron in his crib. The little boy was worn out and fell asleep as soon as his head was down. Thumb going into his mouth.

"Goodnight Aaron." Jack said.

"Night Aaron." Kate added.

Jack went over to his son. "Goodnight Jacob." He rubbed his hair.

"Night sweetie." Kate kissed his little forehead.

Jack and Kate headed off to their bedroom. As they were getting ready for bed, Kate spoke up.

"Jack, I've been doing some thinking."

He looked at his fiancé. This could mean so many different things.

"I want another baby." Kate smiled widely.

"Really? You want another?" He was hoping for one too, but wouldn't say.

"We should wait till after we're married, but I _really_ want one." Kate giggled.

Jack walked closer. "Me too. A boy or a girl?"

"Girl. That way it's even. I need someone on my side."

"Sides?" Jack laughed.

She laughed too. "In case there's a fight or something. It sounds stupid, but…"

Jack shut her up with a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please don't hate me for what's coming up. This has been forshadowed for awhile.

* * *

"How are the boys?" Jack asked from his phone in the office. His lunch break was ending and he was getting ready to go back to work.

"Fine. I think Aaron knows his parents are coming home. He's really hyper." Kate giggled as Aaron was singing some song.

Jack chuckled. "It sounds like he's trying to imitate Charlie. Give Jacob and Aaron hugs for me."

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." Jack hung up and headed towards the ER. A massive car accident had happened and victims were coming in.

"Dr. Shephard! Jack!" Miranda Bailey called out.

"Miranda?" He asked concerned.

"You _need _to come with me." She had blood on some of her scrubs.

Jack nodded and followed her. What he saw next scared him to death.

"Claire?" Jack ran over to steady her. His sister was bruising and cut up from glass. "What happened?"

"Ch, Charlie." She was visibly shaken. "There, was, an, accident. And his heart."

"Whose heart?" Jack asked.

"Charlie! He passed out and we wrecked!" She was completely sobbing.

More victims were being treated, and suddenly a stretcher was brought in. Jack saw his brother-in-law strapped to it. Charlie was cut up too, but his heart rate was fading.

Dr. Preston Burke ran over and started working. "Get the OR ready. We need to start surgery now! Yang, Grey, scrub in. Miranda, you too."

"Charlie!" Claire screamed.

"It's ok. Claire, calm down. It's going to be fine." Jack had to do everything he could not to let her move.

The doctors disappeared with Charlie, and Claire turned towards Jack.

"Get in there Jack!" She yelled and pleaded.

Tears came to his eyes seeing his sister in pain. "I can't. He's family now."

"Please." She was sobbing. "Jack, please."

Jack brought her close, and she buried her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

Claire was crying so much. "We just got married. I can't loose him."

"It's going to be ok." He rocked her in his arms. "It's going to be ok." Jack prayed to God that it would be.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!!! We just have to get throught the angst to get to the good. And Congrats Evie for getting nominated for Best Actress at the Golden Globes!!! And Congrats to Lost too!!! I hope they win:)

* * *

"Tell her I'll be praying." Lindsey said to Kate after getting her things settled. "And I love her."

Kate hugged the older blonde close. "I promise. I'll call when we know more." She grabbed her things and left the house.

* * *

"Clamp." Dr. Burke called. Christina gave it too him. He was working on Charlie's heart.

"The heart is really weak. His pulse is dropping." Dr. Bailey replied.

"It seems like something has weakened the walls. Grey, was Charlie a drug user?" Burke asked.

Meredith nodded. "Heroin. He used it heavily before the plane crash."

Burke gave Mer a knowing look. "Scalpel."

Meredith hoped that Charlie would make it out.

* * *

"I thought it was just a cold. How could I have been so stupid?" Claire questioned herself. She was scared to death knowing Charlie was in a delicate surgery.

Jack was sitting next to her. "You're not stupid. The symptoms were like that. You had a normal reaction."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Claire's eyes were so blood shot, even after cleaning her up.

"He's going to wake up." Jack brought her close.

Claire nodded and let her brother hold her.

* * *

"The heart rate is still dropping." Miranda noted.

"I just need to…" Burke started.

The machine made a loud hum.

"He's flatling! Get the crash cart!" Burke shouted.

Christina got it and Burke got the paddles.

"200"

_Thud_

Nothing.

"250"

_Thud_

Nothing.

"300"

_Thud_

Nothing.

Mer watched in horror, remembering the wedding she had just been at a few weeks earlier.

"360"

_Thud_

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

"Pulse is rising." Dr. Bailey said.

"Let's close him up." Burke ordered.

* * *

Kate ran up to where Derek said Jack and Claire were. She spotted the siblings in the waiting room with the TV on. Neither one was watching though.

"Hey Claire." Kate said softly as she approached.

Claire ran over to hug her best friend. "How's Aaron?"

"He's fine. Your mom is with the boys and she wanted to tell you she loves you."

"Thank you." Claire was so tired.

"You're welcome." Kate hugged her again.

Jack came over to Kate and held her tight. "I'm glad you came. I needed to see you."

"Me too." They kissed each other gently.

"Guys? Is that?" Claire asked.

Dr. Burke wheeled Charlie's gurney towards the room with Meredith and Christina. Claire, Jack, and Kate moved out into the hallway for them to have room.

After Charlie was transferred, Burke walked towards Claire.

"How is her?" Claire asked pleading.

Burke looked towards Jack and Kate, then back at Claire. "Mrs. Pace, we need to talk."


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I promise to have a Christmas chapter up on Thursday!!! And it will be fluffy. But we have to get through the scary ones first._

* * *

Burke led Claire, Jack, and Kate into another room. "Mrs. Pace, I think you should sit." 

Claire did as she was told, while Jack and Kate stood behind. "What's wrong with my husband?" She was so worried and confused.

Burke took a deep breath. "Charlie's heart is failing."

Claire's eyes grew large. "I don't understand. How?"

"You're husband was a former drug addict. Heroin?" Burke asked, looking at Jack.

Jack realized what was happening. He grabbed Kate's hand and interlaced fingers.

Kate looked over at him, her eyes full of fear. Jack have her a look that told her she was right. She looked back at Claire and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, but he stopped after the crash." Claire tried to explain.

"We know, but he was on heroin for years. The drugs weakened his heart so much that it's starting to fail. Had you noticed any flu like symptoms?"

Claire understood and nodded. "I just thought he had a bad cold." Tears were forming.

Burke touched her hand. "We fixed him up from the car accident and you can visit him now."

"Thank you Dr. Burke." Claire weakly got up.

Burke nodded and left the room. Jack just kept quiet.

"I'm going to see him now." Claire left the room and went to Charlie's.

After she left, Kate looked at Jack. "Charlie's going to die? Isn't he?"

Jack ran his hand through his hair as tears came. "Yeah."

Kate was crying too. "But they just got married! Oh God."

Jack raced over and wrapped his arms around her. Kate buried her face in Jack's chest.

"I thought all the bad was gone when we left the island." Kate sobbed.

"There's always bad. We just have to go through the bad to get to the good." Jack assured her and held her tight.

* * *

Claire quietly opened the door. The sight scared her so much. Charlie was motionless on the bed, with tubes and monitors hooked up. She walked over and brought a chair close. She grabbed Charlie's hand and held it between hers. 

"Hi Charlie." She sobbed. "It's ok. I'm here now. Everything is going to be all right. I love you."

Claire kissed his hand and prayed that God would give her the strength to get through this.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! The Christmas one is tomorrow!!! And I hate to say it, but this story is almost done. After the Christmas one, there will be one more chapter. So, 2 more chapters after this one. :)_

* * *

"Claire?" Kate walked over to her chair. "I think it might be good if we go home." 

The younger woman looked at her with tired eyes. "Maybe I should stay."

Kate touched her arm. "You son needs you." She said gently.

Realization hit her. "Ok." She nodded, and then took Charlie's hand. "I love you Charlie and will be back in the morning." He was still unconscious.

Kate helped her walk out of the hospital and to her car.

* * *

Jack changed out of his scrubs and back into his dress shirt and pants. This day had just been so hard on them all. He hated seeing his family in pain. As he put his things back in his locked, an idea came to him.

Jack ran down the hall to Burke's office.

"Shephard! What?" Dr. Burke called out when Jack ran in.

"Transplant!" Was all Jack said.

"Jack, you know how risky…" Burke started.

"But _you_ can do it! It's a delicate surgery, but you're the best. My father wouldn't have hired you if you weren't."

"Yes, and I'm thankful Chris did, but…"

"Claire is my sister damn it! She just got married, they have a baby, and it's Christmas! Charlie can't die!" Jack yelled.

Burke stopped and thought. After a moment he spoke. "All right. We'll look at the donator list and try to find a match."

"Thank you." Jack apologized.

Burke nodded, understanding what they were going through.

* * *

Claire went into Jacob's, and now temporarily, Aaron's room. She went to her nephew and touched his sleeping head.

"Hi Jacob."

She then went to her son. Aaron woke up when she touched him.

"Mama." He held out his hands to be picked up.

"Hi Aaron." Claire lifted him up and held him close.

She sat in the rocking chair and he sat on her lap.

"Star! Star!" Aaron said excitedly, but quiet since his little cousin was still asleep.

Tears came to Claire's eyes. Aaron had no idea what was going on with his dad. Her little boy wanted to hear his favorite song.

"Ok." Claire smiled. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away."

As she sang, Aaron fell asleep. Claire just held her son while he slept, and prayed.

_God, please don't let my son loose the only father he's ever known._


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Merry Christmas:D_

* * *

Kate woke up from the nice dream she had. Her, Jack, and Jacob were the only 3 people on the island and so much fun was had. Suddenly, she felt something soft hit her nose. Kate turned around to see Jack with a Santa hat on and he was holding mistletoe above their heads.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiled.

Realization hit Kate and she giggled. She got up and kissed Jack. "Marry Christmas to you too! Let's see Santa brought."

Jack chuckled at how excited Kate sounded. "Ok. Let me get Jacob."

"And I'll get the camera." Kate replied.

After getting the camera, Kate waited in the hallway. Jack then returned with their now wide-awake son.

"Jacob, you look so cute!" Kate excitedly said. The baby was wearing a Christmas outfit with candy canes and snowmen all over it.

The 3 walked down the stairs into the living room. What Kate saw shocked her. By their huge tree, were so many presents.

"Jack, I thought we…" Kate started.

"I know, but I had to get you some things. And some are from mom, Sam, Claire, Lindsey, Derek & Mer, Sun & Jin, and Cassidy & Clem. Not to mention Santa!" Jack said excitedly to Jacob lifting him up. Jacob just giggled in delight.

The family went right away to opening gifts. Jacob had gotten so many toys. But he was more interested playing with the bows and wrapping paper.

After they were done with gifts, Kate sat up the camera to take many pictures.

When Jacob took his nap, Kate ran up and hugged Jack.

"Thank you!" She kissed him. "This Christmas has been so great! I've never had one like this ever."

"You're welcome, but there's one more gift." Jack smiled and kissed her nose. He then placed an envelope in Kate's hands.

She opened it up and saw 2 airplane tickets to Italy. "Oh my God! Jack!" Her green eyes were wide.

He laughed at her astonishment. "It's our honeymoon! We leave right after the wedding!"

"Our wedding!" Jack you didn't…" She started.

"You're going to be my wife, so I get to spoil you rotten." He kissed her.

"I love you so much." She said in between kisses. But soon her expression changed. "Do you think Claire's ok? It has to be hard not having Charlie home."

Jack looked at Kate with tender eyes. "Yes. I believe a miracle might happen."

Kate was stunned. "Do you know something?"

"Possibly." Jack then explained to her why Claire and Aaron weren't at their house, making Kate hug him even harder.

* * *

"Dr. Burke!" Claire got up from her chair. "Is Charlie out?"

Burke smiled. "Yes. The transplant was a success."

Claire hugged him. "Thank you so much. I know it's Christmas, but thank you."

"You're Chris' daughter. He was like a father to me. You can see Charlie now."

Claire smiled widely as she picked Aaron up from his carrier. She reached Charlie's room and walked in. Holding Aaron, Claire sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Charlie! Hi! It's your wife and son! Merry Christmas!"

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. As his vision came back he smiled seeing Claire and Aaron. Slowly he talked.

"It's Christmas already? Didn't we just get married love?"

"Oh my Lord!" Tears flowed from Claire's eyes.

"Dada!" Aaron squealed excitedly.

Claire leaned in to kiss Charlie gently. "I think we just had a Christmas miracle Aaron!"

Charlie smiled and rubbed Aaron's little cheek.

* * *

_A/N: I orginally was not going to end this chapter this way. But my grandfather recently was admitted to the hospital for heart problems, so I changed it around. And my Papa is doing much better:)_

_And only 1 more chapter left!!! And it will be on Tuesday!!!_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Thanks again everyone for reading!!! I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter. I had lots of fun writing this and keeping it suspenful in the begining!!! Thanks for all the reviews and comments!!! Also, check out a Oneshot I did called "**The Start of Something Good**"!!! It's a Conmama fic!!! So thanks agian and check back, for I could have another story soon:)_

* * *

_11 Months Later_

"How are you feeling Mrs. Shephard?" A nurse asked.

Kate smiled from her bed. "Just fantastic."

"And what about you sweetie?"

The little baby girl in Kate's arms yawned, making the older women laugh. The baby had lots of dark hair and dark blue eyes that would probably go brown.

"Tiring isn't it?" The nurse laughed. "I'll be back soon to check again."

"Thanks." Kate smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now lets see when daddy will be back with Jacob, Abby."

That's when Kate heard the familiar giggles coming from the hallway.

"Jacob, here's mommy!" Jack walked in with their 1-year-old son in his arms. Jack was smiling from ear to ear.

Jacob laughed as Jack sat him on the bed. The little boy smiled as he saw his mom. "Momma!"

"Hi Jacob! Did you miss me?" Kate asked, kissing his little hand.

Jacob nodded, then finally noticed the new baby in Kate's arms. His green eyes went wide with wonder.

"Jacob, we have an early Christmas present for you." Kate smiled.

Jack placed a hand on his son's back, and the little boy looked up. "Jacob, this is your little sister. Abigail Diane Shephard."

Jacob then looked confused by the long name, making the parents laughed.

"But you can call her Abby." Kate smiled and moved the little girl, so her brother could look.

Jacob smiled widely. His little hand touched Abby's. "Abby!"

Abby's eyes opened and she met her big brother. A little smiled seemed to appear on her face.

Jack and Kate were overjoyed having 2 children now. In a way, it seemed that their family was complete. One boy and one girl.

Jack was about to kiss Kate, when a blonde little boy ran into the room.

"Hello Abby!" He yelled, sending Jacob into a giggle fit, with Kate and Jacob laughing too. The 2 year old held up a big pink balloon and a pink bear. "These are for my cousin!"

Kate smiled at him. "Thank you Aaron! Abby will love them!"

"Welcome." Aaron was turning into a little comedian. Just like his father and uncle Hurley.

"Where's mommy?" Jack asked.

"Right here." Claire smiled as she came into the room. "Aaron wanted to make an entrance."

"And we know how he hates to be disappointed." Charlie laughed coming in. He had completely recovered from the transplant.

They walked over and smiled at Abby.

"She's beautiful." Claire touched her niece's little fist. "Congrats!"

"Thank you." Kate was beaming.

"A perfect Christmas present, if I do say so." Charlie congratulated them.

"I wanna see!" Aaron was too short to looked over the bed.

So Jack lifted him up, since Charlie couldn't yet. "Can you see now buddy?"

Aaron nodded and smiled. "Hi Jacob!"

"Hi!" Jacob said back.

Claire leaned down to Jacob's level. "I got you something." She reached in her bag and got out a toy car.

"Cool!" Jacob smiled and hugged his aunt.

Kate and Jack thanked her. They were afraid jealousy would set in with Abby's arrival. But so far, none had been seen.

"But you have to promise me one thing." Claire added. "Jacob, take care of Abby, like daddy does with me."

"Ok." Jacob said truthfully and looking like a mini-Jack.

"Let's get a picture of the family!" Charlie took out a camera, as Claire took Aaron.

"Get on the bed next to your wife Jack." Claire ordered.

"Yes mamn." Jack chuckled and did as told.

The proud father placed Jacob on his lap and put an arm around Kate. Kate held Abigail so the camera could see her face.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Kate replied.

The two gave a quick kiss.

"You ready?" Claire called out.

"Yeah." Jacob answered.

"Ok. Smile!"

**FLASH**

The first family picture of the Shephards was taken. Jack, Kate, Jacob, and Abby were all smiling and happy.


End file.
